A Thief's Guide To Stealing A Dragon's Heart
by Blur Feather
Summary: An invisible thief that strikes at night. A murderous dragon that hears everything. What could possibly go wrong when the thief's eye is caught and curiosity swells? Everything. Dragons are known for being temperamental and territorial. It doesn't help that two dragons are seeking the thief. Not to mention they're all competitors in the X793 Grand Magic Games.
1. Prequel - Part 1

**_Age: 15_**

 _"I want to join." Makarov looked over the scrawny teen, dressed in ragged and worn clothes that hung loose on their thin frame. No shoes and no hair. Dirt staining their skin, with dark bruising under their cold, lifeless orange eyes. Completely dull and worn down, a look no teen should have in their eyes. This street rat was small, looking maybe 12, but their voice was different, older._

 _"How old are you? No lying." He asked. The teen rolled their eyes, tsking. But their gaze never truly wavered from his._

 _"15." Makarov's eyes widen before narrowing a little. Their body looked 12, their voice spoke early 20's, their eyes were that of a dead man's. But this child was only 15._

 _"Do you have any magic?" The teen nodded their hairless head, and Makarov waited silently for them to continue. A moment passed with nothing happening, before Mira came rushing over, eyes wide. Confusion and caution apparent in her sapphire orbs._

 _"Master whose's this?" She asks and Makarov looked up to the S-Class barmaid. Did she not know they were here? Makarov looked back to the teen, whose shoulder barely reached the bar top. Dull orange eyes staring a hole into him, the longer its gaze lay there. Watching him closely. Seeing everything, there is to see._ _Come to think of it, Makarov didn't notice the teen was in the guildhall, until he was standing right in front of him._

 _"What's your name child?" Makarov asks, ignoring the mage, focusing on the teen as the second brawl of the day broke out. The teen opens their mouth to speak, but before they could answer, Gajeel was thrown into bar top, destroying that section and nearly hitting the teen. A bruise already starting to set in on his jaw. The dragon slayer spit out some blood as he sat up stiffly. The teen knelt besides him, but the brunet didn't notice them until their grimy hand was placed on his bruised jaw._

 _"The fuck are you?!" The dragon slayer growled, raising his hand to whack off the kid's hand, but then the pain of his jaw lifted. As did the aches of yesterday's mission. His red eyes blinked twice before narrowing. "What's your name kid?" The kid just healed him, Gajeel can't be that big of a dick to him now._

 _The teen stood up and looked over to Makarov, who was watching the interaction with narrowed eyes. "The name is Reis"_

* * *

 _ **Age: 23**_

"Reis!" The brunet looked over to his adopted brother. The iron slayer grinned at him, slinging his scarred arm over the other's shoulders. Despite nearly being the same height. "Guess what, Ghost, there's going to be two teams again for the Grand Magic Games this year." Reis smiles at the older as the grin turned to a smirk. "Not only that, but we get to be on the same team - Team B." He leaned heavily the the lithe male.

"Let's beat Team A and take first place." Reis' voice was a quiet, smooth tenor, that was often not heard. But relaxed the tension in Gajeel's shoulders when he heard it. The older can remember when he was a kid and his voice was squeaky and ill fitting. It was only starting to deepen by the time the Tenrou Team was put down for their seven year nap. Though luckily, when they returned, Reis was one of the few that remained, but was completely different.

Seven years does that.

But after the whole Tartarus deal, and the guild getting disbanded, Gajeel decided to keep the people most important to him close and make Reis his little brother legally. Levy obviously helped out with most of the paperwork. It was also a little funny adopting a 22 year old man into his family. But he didn't care, especially now that Reis now bares the name Redfox. His next target for a last name change, was a certain blue haired shrimp. But through a different process.

"We've got a couple months to train, so lets round up the rest of the team and head on out." Reis gave Gajeel a look as he jabbed his elbow into his side. Gajeel chuckled, removing himself from the younger. "We've got the two blond powerhouses and the Popsicle. Juvia is the reserve." Reis nodded, but was still waiting. "I'll talk to the blues, you get the blond lovebirds. Tell them to meet at the train station tomorrow at 8, we'll be gone about 2 months." Gajeel finishes and Reis smiles.

Reis walks away and towards the Thunder Tribe Table, every member present. Lucy and Freed talking about something Levy had loaned the blonde. Her boyfriend, the heir to the title of guild master, sitting besides her. Mug in hand as he took a lunch break from paperwork and interacted with his people as Bickslow and Evergreen bickered.

Laxus was the first one to look up at him, allowing him to point to Gajeel as he talked to Gray and Juvia about the plans. Laxus listened in and nodded when everything was explained well enough. The blond was smart enough to fill in the blanks. "See you then Reis." Laxus' voice was lost to this teammates' bickering, but Reis nodded and left them to themselves. It isn't that he is adverse to socializing, but Reis prefers to just keep to himself. He just doesn't feel the need to be all close to a lot of people. Gajeel is enough for him.

-x-x-x-

Something was bothering Reis, it was causing him to be restless and a little stir crazy. It was barely six in the evening, but brunet was out and about wandering the quieting town, sticking close to the canals as the evening sun inched closer to the horizon. Casting long, dark shadows against the walls and streets. The water glistening in the angled light, Reis stopped then, looking down at his reflection in the shining blue liquid.

He saw dark brown hair, a curly mess flowing down to his shoulders, bangs hiding one half of his tan, freckled face. A bright orange eye trained and focused, a thin scar running through his right bow where two, small, black, ring piercings sat on the edge of the dark thin brow. A similar pair pierced the left side of his bottom lip. Face was looked serious, but actually just lacked an emotion to change from its default. Black long-sleeve shirt, rolled up to the elbows, black ripped up jeans and combat boots. Not one but two chains on the right side. One for keys, the other for his wallet.

Reis sighed, looking away and running a battle toughened hand through his curly mass of hair. Wincing a couple times as he run into knots. Groaning as he yanked his hand free of his dark locks, annoyance made his eye twitch. Honestly why hasn't he gotten it cut yet...

Reis' eyes widen as realization hits him. The brunet has been meaning to go get a cut for a while now, but never found the time. Now was the time. There was still at least another hour before a good mom n' pop barber shop closes for the night. He is finally going to cut it for and relieve himself of this torture. Just in time with the training camp beginning in the morning. He seriously doesn't understand how Gajeel can have that much hair. Seems like a lot.

-x-x-x-

Gajeel's grumbling under his breath as he watched the clock hit 7:57. The slayer knows Reis likes to cut it close, but usually he's here five minutes before at the latest. The train is already boarding. Their group, larger then their team, but that was unavoidable, just like Reis testing Gajeel's patience this early in the morning. 7:58.

Oh Gajeel is most certainly going to be skinning Reis later. Away from people. Mostly children, they don't need to see that. But adults, he doesn't give a shit about. 7:59. Know what? Gajeel just might detain his little brother's ass, skin it, roast his flesh then feed it to the damn fishes.

8 o'clock. "Morning." Gajeel hates... That's different. That's really different. "Let's go board." Reis said and led the stunned group of nine onto the train and into two separate cabins. The actual team and those who tagged along. While the two dragon slayers suffered in silence, it was finally Lucy who spoke up about the elephant in the room - Laxus is not the elephant.

"Reis... your hair..." While she was the who spoke up, she was still mostly speechless. Reis smiled a little, caused Lucy to silently suck in some breath, even Juvia blushed a little. Who knew a hair change could cause such a reaction. Or cause someone's appeal to go through the roof.

Reis had first if all, cut his hair roughly to chin length, cutting away almost 3 full inches. The second thing he did was get an undercut, all the way away. Barely leaving half an inch left. Revealing the three black ring piercings in each of his helixes, along with the stud piercings in each lobe. The third and final thing his did was bleach his hair to a silverly grey. The mage had tied his hair back into a pony tail, with his bangs still covering his odd left eye. In summary, Reis looked good enough to eat. Also who knew forearms looked so good.

"I'm not meat. Don't drool." Reis scolds, the still up turn of his lips revealing his amusement as he pulled a notebook of out his barrel bag, his long trip bag, flipping through the pages until he finds the correct one and hands it over to Gray, who sat besides him, to read out loud. The Devil Slayer's eyes scanned the pages quickly, then flipped over to the next, reading those, before looking up to Reis who was reading over his shoulder.

"You gathered data on all our opponents? When did you do this? The teams haven't even been announced yet." Gray raises a brow while Reis shrugs and Lucy snatches the notebook from Gray. Mocha eyes reading over the first couple of pages again and again, before looking up to the youngest mage in the cabin. Who was looking idly down at a book, causally reading as Lucy was once again reminded of how much Reis had changed since she first met him.

Lucy looks down at the wealth of knowledge that lays in her hands, all neatly written in a eligible script easy enough for Natsu to understand. On the first two pages were the stats on Fairy Tail Team A - Gildarts, Natsu, Erza, Elfman, Wendy with Mira as a reserve. The next two was Sabertooth - Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, Orga with Dobengal as the reserve. Next was Crime Sorciere? Midnight, Cobra, Angel, Racer, Richard with Meredy as reserve. Lamia Scale - Wizard Saint Jura, Lyon, Chelia, Yuka, Toby, no known reserve. The all-female guild, Mermaid Heel had Kagura, Miliana, Arania, Risley, Beth, no known reserve. Blue Pegasus had Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, no known reserve. Finally Quatro Cerberus - Bacchus, Rocker, Warcry, Jiver, Nobarly with Semmes as their reserve.

A good solid quarter of this worn, leather notebook was used to give detailed descriptions on each opponents strengths and weaknesses - magically, physically and mentally. Such as Cobra's own magically amplified hearing can easily be turned against him if you are loud enough. Or how Bacchus gets both more unpredictable and stronger the more he drinks his special alcohol. As a subnote to that, is the alcohol's recipe and properties.

Lucy looked up at the former brunet. He has given them an ultimate cheat sheet that will lead them to victory. But one has to wonder how he got his hands on the information.


	2. Prequel - Part 2

_**Age: 15**_

 _Gajeel looked uncertain as Reis held out a job flyer looking for someone to find a stolen family heirloom and retrieve it from a small time dark guild. The pay was good, and didn't look too difficult, but this would be Reis' first job. Since it was, someone would have to go with him, meaning Gajeel would be. It made sense the iron slayer would be able to relate to the quiet teen the most. Along with being his pseudo guide in guild life._

 _It's been a week since Reis has joined Fairy Tail. After receiving his guild mark, black and in between his shoulder blades, Master had ordered Gajeel to take the small teen and clean him up. The two mages had looked at the Master like he was crazy before looking at each other with looks of great suspicion. A great mistrust in the younger's dull eyes._

 _"Don't bite me. I don't like this anymore than you do." He huffed while he dragged Reis by the back of his ratty shirt to the guild's male showers. Reis glaring with pure hatred at Master as he was unwillingly dragged off. The old man only smiled and waved them off. Wishing Gajeel the best of luck. He was going to need it._

 _-x-x-x-_

 _"Get back here you punk!"_

 _"OH HELL NO!"_

 _"You can't fucking flush yourself down the toilet!"_

 _"REIS!"_

 _"Why are you like this?!"_

 _"Get off the ceiling!"_

 _"Reis put that shit back!"_

 _"Dumb ass! You can't fucking eating soap!"_

 _"I'm going to kill you!"_

 _"Get back here, so I can skin you!"_

 _"Don't fucking bite me! What are you, an animal?!"  
_

 _"Stop biting me you punk!"_

 _"Where the hell did you go?!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"REIS!"_

 _Mira turned to a smiling Master, concern swimming in her blue eyes. "Are you sure we shouldn't send in help? It seems to be getting worse." Master's smile only grew, as he didn't even react as Reis got dragged back into the showers, fighting tooth and nail to get free. Only to be outmatched in strength and reeled back in._

 _More swearing and yelling coming through the walls. Provided by the one and only, Iron Dragon Slayer - Gajeel Redfox._

 _"They are bonding Mira. Remember how you use to be with Erza." Mira looked skeptical about the old Master's reasonings, but left it up to him._

 _-x-x-x-_

 _"It wouldn't have taken us a damn hour, if you had just sat fucking still then it could've been over in 10 minutes." Gajeel hissed as Reis dug into his hot meal. While the teen was only skin and bones, he did put up quite the fight. As could be seen by the multiple bites and scratches that littered his arms. Reis even managed to get three good scratches across Gajeel's cheek._

Gajeel _sighed heavily as he leaned back against the bar, his black mane spilling over the counter as he head tipped back in exhaustion. While Gajeel was cleaning the kid, Mira had managed to find some clean clothes that somewhat fit the tiny teen. A black shirt, with sleeves that it went past Reis' fingers by a couple inches, and some sweatpants with a drawstring that allowed the pants to barely hang onto the teen's very skinny hips._

 _Looking at the greedy way the teen was eating his hot meal before him, made the iron slayer wonder when the teen last made a proper meal._

 _-x-x-x-_

 _Reis snapped his thin fingers in front of Gajeel's face drawing him back to reality. The teen, a dark peach fuzz starting to grow on his head, pushed the flyer into the older's scarred hands. Giving him an expectant look as Gajeel thought it over. It wouldn't take longer then 3 days. Even that's pushing it. Gajeel, huffed in resignment._

 _"Fine."_

* * *

 ** _Age: 23_**

Reis helped Gajeel off the train, once they reached the end of the tracks at Clover. The group will be spending the night in Clover Town and gathering any needed supplies before making the trek to Mt. Hakobe. The closest town would then be Shirotsume, which would be a half a day's hard walk to. Or half a second when your name is Laxus Dreyar and you can teleport with your magic.

The silveret sighed as the dragon slayers were deposited onto a bench in the train station, so they could regain their composure and control over their stomach. Reis looked down at Lucy, who stood abreast to him as they watched their respective slayers, as color returned to their pale faces.

"How did you get the information on the other teams?" Lucy asks quietly, glancing up at him, their eyes meeting for a moment, before Reis looks forward. Focusing on a slowly reanimating Gajeel as his lips stretched into a half smile.

"Unsatisfied?" He questions, his silky voice causing Lucy to blush at the word's double meaning. He's lucky Laxus is still out of it, or else he would be dead. Whereas Lucy would only kick her foot straight through his perfectly white, straight teeth. But she hasn't because that would mean, she wouldn't be able to get the information she wanted out of him.

"No, just seriously curious." She answered truthfully, stomping down her rage as Reis' half smile, turned into a full blown smile that made the corner of his only visible eye, crinkle in amusement. The blonde knew Reis enjoyed teasing people he was comfortable with - just like anyone else - but this was turning the direction away from the subject at hand. Both blatant and discrete. "Just answer the question Redfox." She glared at him when he only continued to smile.

After a moment he turned to her as his smile dropped to a half smile, patting her head, his bright orange eye shone in the midday light. "Wait and see." He tells; irking Lucy's ire from his dodgy and vague answer as she watched him leave the group. Wandering down the street, before disappearing into the crowd.

"Leave 'im alone Bunny. Ye know he's the secretive type." Gajeel groans as he warily pulls himself up off the bench. Giving Laxus a weak shove to the shoulder as he ascended. Laxus glaring at his back as the short shakily makes his way over to the blonde. "He has his ways, you'll find that out during this training mission." Gajeel ruffled her long blonde hair and sent Lily after Reis. "Come on Bunny, let's get going. If we don't find him, he'll find us. Either in town or at the training site." He explains as the last of the motion sickness wears off, unshackling him from the burden of nausea.

"Fine, whatever you say." Lucy let the subject drop with a shrug as she went over to her boyfriend as he readjusted his bag on his shoulder. A smile tugging on his lips as their eyes met. The large blond stooping down and kissing away the smaller's pout. An expression she wasn't aware she was making. But could feel it melt away into a relaxed smile against Laxus' rough lips.

Lucy can wait for her answers. Besides there were a couple things she needed to get.

-x-x-x-

Gajeel was correct in predicting Reis meeting them at the training site. He came as the sun began to set in the mid-spring evening. Baring two, plump rabbits and Panther Lily following, looking a little pale. But none worse for wear as everyone set up camp, Laxus setting the fire as Reis set up the cooking equipment. Skinning the rabbits and putting them on the spit as he started a stew from the wild plants he gathered and the fat and cut-up insides of the rabbits.

It was smelling heavenly by the time everything was set up and people were done washing up. Reis has a strict 'wash your hands and face before eating' rule. He will not feed you until you wash up. There were a few cooks upon the group of nine - Laxus and Gajeel were the others - but their food doesn't hold a candle to Reis'. So they allow Reis to be the cook.

Reis eyed everyone, with a narrowed eye, before handing over a bowl of rabbit stew. He had to send Bickslow back back twice before giving him food, besides that the meal went smoothly, with the slayers asking for seconds, then thirds, then fourths, before Reis cut them off. Allowing Bickslow to get his own seconds, and Reis to polish off the last little bit. That night Gray and Juvia were the ones stuck with dish duty as everyone else got ready for bed.

Reis stifling a yawn, his eyes watering a little as he went into his, Gajeel and Lily's tent. Going through his bag, Reis fished out his sleeping pants and changed into them. His chest and feet bare as he released his hair of its confines. Ruffling it, to release the pressure of his scalp, hair tie around his wrist, as he flipped it over to the left, exiting the tent as another jaw-splinting yawn left him. He settled down next to Gajeel on a log. Lucy was sitting next to Laxus on the log opposite of Reis and Gajeel - Lily munching on some kiwis next to Freed on the long next to theirs - when she decided that now was the time for her answers.

But before she could ask, the question was stolen from her lips when Reis ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back and started to loosely braid it back into a french braid. Both eyes trained on the fire, before glancing up to Lucy. The blonde gasping when she saw Reis rarely seen left eye. There was no scar, but Lucy knew that wasn't Reis' eye. It was completely black, with the iris a milky silver, that unnerved Lucy enough for her to press herself into Laxus' side.

Before the seven year nap, Lucy was 100% sure, both of his eyes were orange. Did they change then? Or after they returned? Thinking back, Lucy realized, it was after they got back. He still both two orange eyes when he came to greet them at Tenrou and during the whole 'destroy the world with a clock' thing, but after that he had a special mission that had he away until they returned from the Grand Magic Games, he was there to greet them at the newly restored guild hall though. The blonde believes it was then that Reis started to hide his left eye.

The blonde is secretly glad. Her whole body tense when his mismatched eye bore into her. As if trying to pry away all her walls and see into her soul. Lucy releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, when Reis sighs, his gaze dropping back to the slowly dying fire. Another yawn escaped Reis, making his head droop and rest on his brother's shoulder, eyes falling shut. Gajeel just glancing down at him, before wrapping a blanket around the younger's shoulders.

Reis hums, his body going limp against Gajeel's, sinking heavily into a deep slumber he hasn't been able to reach in a week. The iron slayer was wondering how long his little brother was going to last this go around. It seems he pushed himself to the absolute limit - six days without a wink of REM sleep. The slayer was just surprised he managed to not appear as dead on his feet as he was.

"I'm taking him to bed." Gajeel stated as he stood up, dragging Reis up with him, holding him up as he gave everyone a sharp look. "Reis is murderous if you try to wake him up. Let him wake up on his own." The iron slayer warned, an undertone in his voice telling that he has experienced what waking up Reis meant. A haunted look in his red eyes showed it all, before it disappeared as the two brothers retired to their tent, Panther Lily following them in a couple minutes later once he was done with his little snack.

Bickslow smirked to himself as he settled into his and Freed's tent. He was going to test just how 'murderous' Reis can get when woken up.

-x-x-x-

The next morning, as Gajeel cooked breakfast with the help of Gray, there was some rustling, then the loud sound of water crashing against the ground, quickly followed by Bickslow racing out of Reis' tent at a dead sprint. A moment later an aura radiating bloodlust and rage burst from the tent as Reis took a step out of it, completely soaked. The early morning sun causing the drops of water to sparkle against his tan, freckled skin. Stretched taunt against rock hard and well toned, lithe muscles.

"I'm going to kill Bickslow." Reis stated, his hair still braided back, allowing everyone present to see how his odd eye glowed, preparing for battle and a killing of one Bickslow of the Thunder Legion. Eyes narrowed, as fists clenched, Reis went in the direction Bickslow had bolted in earlier. Everyone watching as Reis disappeared, Gajeel turning to the rest of the group, face blank as he spoke.

"Told you, he gets murderous."


	3. Prequel - Part 3

_**Age: 15**_

 _Heavy Soul - who names a dark guild that? - was the small dark guild that he, Reis and Lily were going to be taking out. It was easy enough finding them. They were all bark with no bite that could hurt Gajeel or Lily. Reis on the other hand though..._

 _Apparently Heavy Soul had been using Reis with his unknown magic to steal from the rich in the town. Abusing him to keep him silent and obedient. Looks like they weren't really able to break him though._

 _When they got in and Reis started the initial attack, there was this gleam in his eyes. Almost as if he was smiling, but the emotion wasn't conveyed to the rest of his face. Gajeel could feel the excitement though that came off of him, before he buckled down and disappeared in plain sight._

 _The iron slayer's que would be when 5 guild members have dropped. And when they did, Gajeel burst forth with Lily at his side in battle form, as they swiftly took out the weak dark guild. There was only one problem though._

 _The guild master, some slimy pig with some weak lightning magic, had caught Reis and was now holding him hostage. Sweaty hand wrapped around Reis' pale and freckled neck with his free hand outstretched in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, with lighting sparking in his palm. But really it was just pathetic._

 _The pig was slowly circling around a still daunting duo, stuttering out some utter bullshit that was just pissing Gajeel off. Having Reis just standing there as he was dragged around was pissing him off even more. Especially since the iron slayer knew the kid was able to get himself free if he really wanted to._

 _"The hell is your problem kid?" Gajeel grunted, frowning as his iron scales fused back into his scar covered skin. Lily looked at him as he poofed back into his chibi mode. Brows knitted together in confusion._

 _"Don't you know Black Steel? This here is my fucking property. Reis is my slave. I was very disappointed when he suddenly left. I was about to send some men out to gather him up from whatever mess he's managed to get himself in. Last time he left, my men found him all beat up and naked in some back alley in town. Do you know how fucking angry I was when I found out that my slave was used by some other - " Gajeel threw himself at the pig of a dark mage with a battle cry._

 _Gajeel ripped Reis out of the pig's hold and tossed him over to Panther Lily. Ordering him to get the teen out of there now, an underlying growl in his voice as he pinned the sweaty, squealing pig down. Steel toed boot stomping on the hand that held Reis' throat. Crushing the bones under the heel._

 _Since joining Fairy Tail, there has been a strict 'no torturing' rule. But Gajeel felt justified in his excuse to torture the bastard within an inch of his life. Besides you don't just make Reis look that dead and obedient without Gajeel kicking your ass._

 _It was bad enough that Reis looked like a dead man walking, but at least he was able to act against things he didn't want - like showers. He still has some free will and once you mess with that, your officially on Gajeel's shit list._

* * *

 ** _Age: 23_**

Bickslow was an unconscious heap being dragged back by an exhausted and irritated Reis. His hair a mess and covering both eyes as he dropped the Seith mage at the feet of his leader before stomping back into his tent. A moment later there was a very colorful string of swears that made Freed cringe and Gray to release a low whistle.

Reis, this time with a thermal long sleeve on, appears out of the tent with a soaked sleeping roll in each hand. He glared at everyone as he placed down the mats on some flat rocks to dry out while they train today. Reis just wanted to go back to sleep, he was willing to sleep on the ground just for another couple of hours of sleep.

Sighing heavily, the former brunet sank onto the log as Gajeel handed him a towel to dry off his damp hair. Reis sent him a thankful look as Gray handed breakfast out to everyone, the Devil Slayer putting his plate next to him as he sat on his free side. Reis let his towel fall around his shoulder before slowly starting to eat. The group silent as they woke up. Bickslow still out, with no signs of waking up soon.

"Is Bickslow going to be waking up anywhere within the next hour?" Laxus asked as he finished his second plate, going for a third as Reis grinned like the cheshire cat. Revealing pointed canines and dimples in the top corners of his cheeks.

"6 hours - minimum." Reis' answer caused Laxus to groan softly, before shaking his head. Because _of course_ , something like this would happen on the first day. Why the hell wouldn't it?

-x-x-x-

This was how the next 2 and a half months were going to happen: they were going to do six days on 1 day off. Each day was going to be split up into two parts. The morning was going to be physical training - cardio, stretching, balance and reflexes. Then after lunch it is magical training - combat with 1v1, 1v2, 2v2 and 2v4, then meditation. Becoming in-tuned with not only your only magic but your teammates. Allowing them to become familiar each other and to develop control over it.

"Hold up - Reis you got another magic right? What is it?" Laxus speaks up, a slight frown pulling on his lips, Reis looks up at him. Squinting against exhaustion and the early morning light, Reis makes a face before hiding it in Gajeel's mane, muttering something that caused the Iron Slayer to chuckle.

"Besides his primary magic Vanish, he also has a kind of eye magic - what's it called again?" Gajeel asks, half turning his head to see Reis who was muttering into his mane. "Redirection? Basically its able to redirect any physical or magical blow as long he can see the person who deals it. Sound about right?" Reis nodded sleepily, his arms wrapped loosely around Gajeel's waist as he dozed.

"Never knew Reis was this clingy." Evergreen notes as she comes out of her tent, dressed and ready for the day. Gajeel shrugs and Reis groans in distaste.

"Only when he's exhausted and hasn't woken up. He'll be up and ready to go in a little bit." The smaller slayer explains as Lily quietly talks with his little brother. Trying to get him to wake up.

"Well, when sleeping beauty wakes up, send him over. We have work to do." Reis looked over Gajeel's shoulder at Laxus' remark.

"Piss off sparkler tits." The group bursts out laughing as a smug smile tugs on Reis' pierced lip. Which was quickly hidden as he went back to hiding from consciousness in Gajeel's black mane. That actually smelt nice and was a lot softer than one would expect. Also Gajeel was _warm_ , Reis rarely was, so he's going to mooch some off before he has to face the world.

Waking up is such a huge pain in the ass.

-x-x-x-

Bickslow started to show signs of waking up as they broke for lunch. Gray walked up to him and nudged the Seith mage's shoulder with his toe. He twitched, but still remained unconscious. Remaining as such all throughout lunch and through the combat training. Waking in time to join the meditation after Freed quickly explained what was going on.

A hand landing on Bickslow's shoulder out of the blue, causes him to nearly out of his skin. Then he nearly goes limp under the hand when he realizes just who was gripping his shoulder so tightly - Reis. The taller felt himself visibly pale at Reis' small smile and closed eyes - the morning's events still fresh in his mind.

"No repeats of this morning," His eyes opened, focusing sharply on Bickslow, looking past his head gear and into his eyes as his smile fell, "Understood?" Bickslow almost gave himself whiplash from nodding so quickly. Reis nodded and released him, heading out to the forming circle of mages, sitting in between Gajeel and Gray.

Freed turned to his friend and teammate. "What did he do to you?" All the green haired mage got was small shake of the head from Bickslow. The shorter sighed and let it drop, when he wanted to Bickslow is incredibly stubborn. So instead of fighting, the two head to the circle - completing it.

"Reis can you not be in your constant neutral mode. It'll help knowing what everyone smells like instead of chasing a fleeting smell that I can never get." The blond explains, the former brunet looks over to his brother, who was also a slayer, awaiting confirmation. Gajeel nods in agreement. He already knows what Reis smells like - a forest after a heavy rain and smoked wood - but with his magic it neutralizes it a lot unless Reis makes conscious effort to counter it.

Reis lets out a long, slow exhale, releasing the shield around him that conceals him from notice. Allowing everyone to suddenly be hyperaware of the youngest's presence. Which turns out to just as strong as Laxus or Gajeel's. Every dragon slayer has a very _there_ , kind of presence that lets you know just what they are. More than human. Reis' presence is just like that, but a little different.

Laxus gives a nod in thanks as he closes his eyes, allowing himself to take the time and correctly place everyone with their individual scents. Lucy - strawberries and lavender. Juvia - wet concrete. Gray - freshly cut pine wood. Reis - freshly sweet smoke? Gajeel - old iron, animalistic undertones (it's hard to explain, all dragon slayers have them). Panther Lily - metal polish and kiwis. Bickslow - painted wood and nail polish. Freed - old books and fabric softener. Evergreen - eucalyptus and hair product.

When the large blonde opened his eyes, everyone else's were closed. Except for Reis, who was staring right at him. A slow smile spreads across his pierced lips, before looking away and falling as his eyes closed. Laxus' brows furrowed, but he was mostly used to it by now. Besides Reis is hardly _that_ abnormal compared to some of the people in their guild.

-x-x-x-

Two months blow by when you stop paying attention. With only a couple weeks left before the Grand Magic Games of X973, the group as a whole decided to head back to the guild early. But not before they went to the Spa Town Hosenka for some much needed R&R. There's a twist though - it's a race to get there, they'll be working in pairs, and the last pair to get there has to pay for everyone else.

The pairs were - the blond power couple, the doom and gloom brothers, the stalker and the striper, Freed and Ever, with Bickslow and Panther Lily as the oddest pairing.

Also there was one final thing - you have to travel by land. Many tried to protest, but it was reasoned that everyone should have an even chance at beating Laxus to the finish line... Well no one could protest that - Laxus notwithstanding.

Reis watched the entire conversation go down as he desperately tried to wake his brain up enough to start planning how to ruin the others' chance. Nothing was ever said about hindering their paths. It was only said no air travel. And Reis doesn't have the money to pay for everyone else in a fancy spa town like Hosenka.

A mischievous grin appears on Reis' face as it's hidden in his pillow, currently still curled up in his bed roll inside of his, Gajeel and Lily's tent. Everything needed to get power-cleaned, but it was okay. Anyway they were planning on leaving soon so Reis has to work quick - that is if he could convince himself that it's worthy enough to get up _now_ , and _not_ in another hour.

The smell of food was definitely an amazing lure and temptation. One that Reis gives into after a moment of futile resistance. Heaving a heavy sigh as he unwound himself from his blanket, the Vanish mage looks at his shirt in sleepy indecision, before shrugging and grabbing one of Gajeel's muscle tees and exiting the tent.

Releasing his already curly silver hair from it's normal sleeping braid, Reis fluffs his hair out, leaning forward as he runs his fingers through his knotted hair. Sighing as he just let his hair be as Lucy handed him a bowl of oatmeal and bacon. The taller nods his thanks and sits besides Gray and quietly eats his food, eye lids growing heavy again. He got maybe 3 hours? of sleep. Something like that. It was usually something like that - not that it's healthy or anything.

"Ready for the race?" The Devil Slayer asks him, bumping his knee against his. Reis glances up at the ice mage, before dropping his eyes and shrugging. Honestly he just wanted to not be last. Bumping Gray's knee back, the silveret conveys his question. Gray also shrugs. "I don't think we'll be in first place, but I know we will be within the top four." He tells truthfully, getting a nod in agreement.

"Good luck." Reis wishes and Gray smiles at him, wrapping an arm around the younger. During these past two months they have gotten pretty close, often choosing to pair up with each other for physical training.

"Thanks man, you too." Reis smiles a little as Gray releases him and stands up having finished his bowl and wanting more. The older offers to get him more, but Reis declines. Watching as his friend goes, before yawning and focusing on his food. He wasn't really hungry, but he wanted food. And he needed to eat said food, so he did. Reis was going to need it for the race later.


	4. Arc 1 - Hot Springs

**Age: 15**

 _After the mission, Reis wandered away from the lodgings, Gajeel had gotten them. And the older let him do it. Because he understood, that sometimes, you just needed some space. But the slayer, won't allow him to be gone for very long. There has to be some kinds of boundaries._

 _Anyway, Reis left the small town they were in, as soon as possible. Bad memories bubbling up from just under the surface, were almost enough to make him choke. But he won't allow himself to give in, that would only be giving them more power. And Reis swore, he would never do that again. Yet, his body and mind just... stopped, when he encountered his former-slaver._

 _Reis shook himself, of his thoughts and began running through the forest, pushing hard. Hoping to outrun his thoughts, his past. So focused on that, he didn't even notice when branches whacked into him, leaving scratches on his bare skin, or how he tripped on lifted roots. His body moving on auto-_ _pilot, when he tripped and fell right into a mud puddle, staining his clothes, skin, hair. Reis just got right back up, and continued to run._

 _Not paying any mind to how raw his throat is. Or how much his lungs burned, or legs ached. Nor did he pay attention to his trembling and freezing body. A cold sweat breaking across his skin, raising gooseflesh. So caught up in not thinking, Reis didn't see when a small, dark figure appeared in front of his path. Causing him to barrel right on through the person._

 _Two surprised screams filled the quiet forest, and two scared, high-pitched squeaks hurt Reis ears as his eyes fluttered open. His body refusing to listen to any of his commands of movement, as a pair of ruby red eyes bore into him. His mind first thought Gajeel, but then realized that this person's eyes were the wrong shape._

 _Hairless brows furrowed in confusion, as his fingers twitched uncontrollably. Reis tried to open his mouth to ask who the person was, but only a hoarse croak exited him. His voice too rusty to be of any use. The ruby red eyes narrowed at him, before getting off of him. Allowing Reis to see that it was a kid, a couple years younger then himself._

 _Swallowing thickly, the older boy pushed himself shakily up into a sitting position, since his legs refused to move his body anymore. Reis and the ruby eyed boy watched each other for a long silent moment, before a blond boy of the ruby eyed boy's age came barreling through the brush. Causing both of the odd eyed boys to stare at the new addition._

 _All three boys stared at each other for a moment too long, before the blond couldn't handle the tense silence anymore. Finally the one to break the silence._

 _"Who are you?" Reis looked over to the blond and blinked owlishly, head tilted as he thought over whether or not to tell these two his name. In the end, he simply shrugged both to the blond and himself. The blond glanced over to his dark-haired companion, for an explanation. Only to find there was none, so groaning to himself, the blond grabbed his companion and stomped away without another word. Deciding that the older teen wasn't worth the effort._

 _Reis sighs softly, before shakily standing up - using a tree as support - and started to slow head back the way he came. Retracing his steps to get back to Gajeel and their temporary lodging. Before boarding the train in the morning to head back to the guild. But that was in the morning, and as the sun began to set, Reis just needed to get back to his guild guide._

* * *

 **Age: 23**

Several hours into the race - since this is a week long trip by foot - Reis and Gajeel have already run into Juvia and Gray. But there was a pact between the two teams, to just leave each other alone. No help nor hinderance, so when the two broke though the same clearing, they paused before quickly disappearing once again.

That was it for the first day. But then rolls around the second day, and the pair of brothers, find the power couple in the middle of some _activities_. Reis instantly brought his brother to the side and revealed his secret plan to mess with the blonds. Itching powder. Gajeel was on board even before he revealed the can of special powder. He knew his little brother came up with great pranks ideas, since he had been on the receiving end of enough of them.

So with Gajeel in agreement, they waited - which luckily wasn't as long as they thought, but definitely as noisy as they thought - until the blonds with deep in the sleeping realm. Then Reis crept into their camp and sprinkled the itching powder onto their hastily discarded clothes. But after a split second decision, decided to put the rest of the powder on the rest of their clothes. So finally after a few, quick minutes Reis crept back to Gajeel with a cheshire grin on his face.

The brothers quickly and quietly putting as much distance between them and the blonds, despite wanting to stick around to see the reactions. But that was not a very life-friendly option. There's a reason why Lucy and Laxus were named the most powerful couple in Fiore this year. So the brothers, wise in their actions, thought best to be very far away by the time they wake up.

Also meaning they'll be going, non-stop, through the night. Which is fine because they'll be moving while they others are resting.

So the third day rolls around, and Reis and Gajeel manage to fall asleep for a couple hours in the morning. And were apparently visited by Bickslow and Panther Lily. Who had hidden their bags, 5 miles in the opposite directions. That basically put them back to what they would've been at if they had pushed through the night.

Having lost their head-start, Reis and Gajeel, walked late into the night, before resting for a couple hours. Reis kept look out - since he couldn't sleep - while Gajeel slept. Then in the distance he saw the low glow of a dying campfire. A sudden flood of impulse overcame the young adult, and he left their shadow-hidden camp and started out for the fire. A feeling in his gut telling him that this was one of their competitors.

Right he was, Reis found Freed and Evergreen asleep in their bedrolls, a dying fire between them. A brilliant plan came to mind as he quietly searched for the needed item. Grinning to himself as he braided back his hair, then picked up the light and quickly got to work. Writing out the rules for the barrier that'll surround the camp of the two.

Reis grinning like the cat who ate the canary, tossed the light pen back inside the barrier and quickly went back to Gajeel, who was beginning to stir from his nap. Allowing them to get up and quickly head out. Reis briefly filling him in as they put distance between them and the other sleeping team.

The rest of the fourth day passed uneventfully. But the fifth and final day, saw the blonds, furious and itchy, standing between them and the town edges. The Reis shared a look with his brother as the blonds began to approach them. They would have one chance at this, or else they probably be last and have revenge exacted on them for the itching powder.

Just wait until they were close enough, until the two brothers could bolt, breaking up and make a mad dash for the hotel of the teams' choosing. So they waited until the two were just outside kicking range, before running like Death was on their heels. In someways, it really was.

 **-x-x-x-**

Reis was laying flat on the floor of the hotel lobby, panting as his brother was leaning heavily on the wall, also panting. They made it to the hotel after leading the blonds in circles for _three_ hours. After several, breathless minutes, Reis and Gajeel manage to gather themselves up enough to get to the counter and check into the connected rooms of the Fairy Tail party. Apparently they were not last, instead second. As Bickslow and Panther Lily had already checked in.

Just as Gajeel and Reis were getting their room keys and pondering how that happened, Lucy and Laxus appeared. Within the same second, Reis and Gajeel disappeared. Still running for their lives. The blonds incredibly irritated, checked into their rooms, stomping off after their fellow teammates. Who had dropped their belongings, stopping just long enough to get their bathing supplies, then bolt for the baths.

Reis sighed as he rid himself of his dirty clothes. Placing them in his basket, before wrapping his towel around his waist, hair back in a bun. Bangs hiding his odd eye. Stretching out his arms, Reis gathers his supplies and heads into the male bath. Finally able to scrub months-old dirt from his skin throughly with hot water. Sighing softly as his tan skin took on a bright pink flush as he scrubbed it hard. Before going over and helping Gajeel get his back.

The two brothers were quiet as they cleaned themselves, before settling into the hot spring. Twin sighs of happiness leaving them at the same time as the hot water engulfed them. Causing them to chuckle. Reis swimming around a little bit, before floating on his back, eyes closed as they finally got to relax. It's been far too long still he was allowed to be lazy.

Reis was as lazy as he was impulsive. The two contradicting personality traits often warring as they fought until laziness either wins or gives up. Being too lazy to fight the implosives nature anymore. Quite the contradiction. Ever the paradox.

Sighing, Reis dunked himself under the hot water. Eyes opened for a brief moment, before he closed them again, allowing himself to sink to the bottom of the pool. The hot, mineral water cocooning him in a blanket of silence and peace. Which was interrupted when Gajeel grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him from his bubble of serenity. His brother was shaking him, as Reis slowly opened his eyes - he was so close to falling asleep, but woke right up by the fearful look in Gajeel's red eyes.

"What are you doing?" Reis asks as Gajeel finally stops shaking him, the smaller's hands firmly holding onto the larger's elbows. Gajeel gave him an incredulous look, grip tightening on his shoulder.

"What am I doing?" He half-mocks, eyes narrowed, lips in a half snarl. "What were you doing? You were under the water for several minutes. I heard yer heart slowing. I thought you were dying!" His voice rises in volume and pitch, making Reis inwardly cringe. His sensitive ears, hurting from the disturbing sound.

"I'm fine." The silveret pointed out. His soft-spoken voice, hard in its resolve and certainty. Gajeel searched his visible eye for something, because this was not normal. It wasn't as if Reis was Juvia, who has a body made of water. Gajeel felt there was something that Reis wasn't telling him, which is very abnormal. There aren't secret between them, at least none that matter.

Yet as Gajeel searched his little brother's face and eye, he found that he wasn't able to read the younger. Something tightened Gajeel's chest - panic he would realize later - at the realization that Reis has shut him out. Locking down on his emotions and reactions.

Then the door connecting the spring and changing room, slid open with a loud thud, breaking Gajeel out of the moment. He released his brother, who released him as well as Laxus stalked into the open air spring. Pointedly ignoring them. Still angry over their successful escape and prank. Reis swam away from his brother, deciding that now was a good time to get out. He was getting a little dizzy from all of the heat.

Gajeel watched Reis exit the spring and disappear into the changing him change into the hotel's blue yukata, before leaving the changing room, going to who knows where. Gajeel let out a groan and leaned back against a rock. Head swimming with the weird exchange of events that has happened recently.

Laxus equal parts worried and curious, turned towards his fellow dragon slayer, eye brow raised. "What was that about?" He grunted, Gajeel shrugged and sunk deeper into the water. Hell if he knows. Gajeel stated as much. Earning an eye roll from the blond, one that he didn't see. His eyes closed, frowning. Thinking about nothing and everything. Before groaning and deciding to talk to Levy about it later. She's better at the thinking part, then he is.

 **-x-x-x-**

Reis thought he was going to the roof, but deciding that he wanted to get something to drink. Something preferably with liquor in it. So off to the bar he went. Sliding in at the end as the bar was humming softly with the conversation of a few other guests. The bartender came up to him and he placed an order for a glass of mead.

Reis normally doesn't like the taste of alcohol, too bitter for his taste, but he's had mead before and remembers being surprised at how sweet it was. So whenever he's been craving something a little... more... Reis'll go for a glass or two of mead. But he doesn't give in very often. This time is different, because Reis knows Gajeel is starting to catch onto his secret. Normally Reis would tell Gajeel everything, but this time round is a little different. Don't get him wrong, Reis would love to tell Gajeel about his... _situation_. It's just a little complex.

Reis nods his head in thanks as the bartender places the wine glass down and a bottle a cold mead next to it. The vanish mage filled the glass half-way, and turned around in his seat. Watching people half-heartedly as he sipped the honey-wine. Spacing out as he put the rim of the glass up to his lips, almost able to tip the glass up and pour the sweet liquor into his waiting mouth, but his mind was hypnotized by the way the fish swam in their tank on the the other side of the room.

Someone sitting down next to him, startled him back into reality. His eyes flickered over to the person next to him. It was a male, dressed in the dark blue guest yukata, with spiky maroon hair, a dark tan, an amethyst eye with its pair sealed shut by a thick scar running from his brow to his cheek. Reis instantly knew this person. It was Cobra.

Now why was he staring at him as if he were the most interesting puzzle in the world?


	5. Arc 1 - Souls & Secrets

**Age: 15**

 _The names for the S-Class trials were read off as Reis sat at the end of the bar furtherest from the commotion. He wasn't feeling very festive. Knowing that Gajeel was going to go and leave him behind... Even if it is only for a couple weeks. At least Lily will be here with him._

 _Reis quietly sighs as the brand new bar tender - a girl around his age, with dark purple hair - set down a sundae with extra chocolate sauce. Ever since he was introduced to chocolate sauce about two weeks ago, he's been obsessed with all things chocolate. Sprinkles, sauce, ice cream, milk. That last one is especially yummy._

 _The teen happily dug into the_ _chocolaty treat. Humming softly in the back of his throat in delight of the cold dessert chilling him on this warm summer day. Gajeel dropping down next to him a couple minutes later, just as Reis was finished licking the bowl clean. Literally licked the bowl clean. Gajeel just shook his head and handed the skinny teen a napkin._ _Reis nodded his thanks and took the napkin, wiping his hands and face clean of any remnants of food._

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes fondly. Over these past few weeks, this kid has really kind of grown on the Iron Slayer, if Gajeel had to be honest. And he thinks Reis is fond of him too. He means, the kid actually lives with him - has since he became his 'guide' - and Reis hasn't killed him yet or made a_ _ny attempts on his life. So he knows that Reis likes him better then the flaming retard._

 _Who once annoyed and pestered Reis so bad that the teen actually launched all 80 pounds of himself at the Fire Slayer, and attacked him like Natsu was trying to give him a bath, after he just back from a bath. It wasn't a pretty day._

 _Gajeel smirks at the memory and ruffles Reis' hair. Which had grown out about an inch. Enough for the ends to start curling a little bit. Reis gave him an annoyed look, that had no heat behind them. Causing the older's smirk to widen as he retracted his hand._

 _"Don't worry Ghost. I'll be back before ye know it." As famous last words go, those are as stereotypical as they go. For only a week later, news came out that Acnologia had destroyed Fairy Tail's sacred grounds and killed everyone on Tenrou who was there for the S-Class Trials._

 _Reis felt his world stop. Then tilt dangerous, his hand went out against the bar to steady himself as everything went cold inside him. Memories flashed in front of his eyes, as he stared at the Rune Knights. Memories of him and Gajeel and Lily. Who went with Carla to Tenrou, on a bad gut feeling. Boy was he right. Something bad did happen. Something awful, and now Reis was alone again._

 _Chest tightening in panic, Reis gripped his shirt, as he felt his heart squeeze tightly in response to bad memories rising. Memories of when he would get left behind and get lost. All alone. There was this awful sound of someone breathing erratically, it was very distracting. And annoying. Why couldn't they just quiet down? Why couldn't everything just quiet down?_

 _The new barmaid -_ gods _why couldn't he remember her name? - suddenly grabbed his shoulders tightly. Jerking him back to reality, allowing him to realize that the horrible sound was coming from him. Their eyes locked for a split second, before Reis looked away. Shamefully. As he grabbed onto his arms, hugging himself tightly. Staring at the ground as he shook, trying to control his breathing._

 _Then Reis found himself staring the slightly shorter teen. Her emerald eyes boring heavy into his. Then all he could see was her dark purple hair as she pulled him into a hug. Oranges eyes widen in surprise, before closing, tears leaking out as he fell onto his knees. Face buried in her stomach as he gripped her tight, his world cracking and crumbling around him. She was his only point of_ _stability and security, as he held her as close as he could. Wishing his emotions just stopped working._

* * *

 **Age: 23**

Reis stared back at Cobra with the same amount of interest as the older stared at him. But Reis was more curious than anything, to know why Cobra looked at him in such a way. Like he was a puzzle that he couldn't quite figure out. His single amethyst locked onto his orange eye, even as Reis lowered his glass from his lips and rested the base against his thigh.

Reis raised a brow after a couple more seconds. Cobra's head tilted slightly, a slow grin stretched his lips into a small half-smirk. The gleaming look in his eye was like he was just about to figure out the puzzle. Reis realized then, that in his hypnotized state, he lessened the barrier around him, and Cobra was about to breach through.

But, Reis quickly became aware of, Cobra would be inside by the time, he could fully reinstate the barrier. So what was he going to do? Fully release it of course. Because why not?

The moment, Reis let go of the thought, the barrier that kept him hidden from the world, fell down as gracefully as a leaf falling from a a tree, and allowed the Sound mage to hear him and _it_. The Poison Slayer, raised a brow in slight surprise and confirmed suspicion.

"You're soul sounds Demon's." Reis' brow jerked in amusement. Eyes sliding closed as he took a sip of his mead. A smile hidden in the rim of the glass.

 _'Are you surprised?'_ Reis thought to Cobra, knowing the elder could hear him. The Slayer chuckles, leaning forward onto the bar counter. Waving the bartender over to get a bottle of whisky, before addressing the younger.

"Not particularly. But what is interesting is how different it is compared to the Demon's." The redhead points out, causing Reis to shrug, turning towards the Slayer as he refills his glass.

 _'Only natural. It's a different situation.'_ Reis reveals vaguely. Getting a grunt out of the other as they face each other, sizing the other up as the bartender drops off a bottle of whiskey and a tumbler. Cobra poured himself a couple fingers of the rich amber liquor, without taking his eyes from Reis.

"Care to share?" He finally asks. Single eye narrowed, a half-concealed grin playing on the edges of his full lips. Reis licked his lips, to keep them from grinning too much.

 _'You could easily get the information yourself.'_ Reis points out. But Cobra shrugs, his knee slightly bumping Reis'.

"Cubellious has been trying to get to me to ask instead of just take. Consent and all that." Cobra's almost grin turns into a small smirk, Reis felt his thin lips mimic the action.

 _'Interesting, to think you would try to be nice or even considerate.'_ Cobra rolled his eye and took a healthy gulp of the whiskey.

"Ha ha ha. Really funny Poltergeist." Cobra mocked, his tone bland. But Reis was amused by the his new nickname. _'Poltergeist?_ ' he thought to himself. Yet Cobra still had access to his soul, so he heard him. The smirk turning back into a playful grin.

"It's fitting isn't it?" Reis eyes slide over to Cobra's, hooded, as they took in the details of his face. Before shrugging as his tongue played with his lip piercings, the pink tip peaking between his lips quickly, before disappearing. Eyes closing, listening to the way the other let out a soft breath of laughter, before taking a deep swallow of the whiskey. Savoring it his mouth for a beat, before swallowing it.

Reis sighed as he slid the barrier back on, like slipping into a skin-tight body suit. Eyes opening only a little as he finished his drink, setting it down on the bar top and standing up. It was time to head back. Despite, deeply enjoying the presence and company of the older mage.

"Good luck in the Games." Cobra muffled his surprise at the sudden sound of the younger mage's smooth, low voice. But grinned all the same.

"You too. When we see each other again, we'll be competitors." He points out as Reis moves towards the door, footsteps silent. He pauses at the archway, head slightly turned towards him. A knowing grin playing with the corner of his lips.

"Aren't we already?" With that Reis slips out of the room and down the hall, leaving Cobra to his own devices and thoughts. Those thought of his lingered on the younger mage long minutes after he left and his few spoken words ringing in his ears. Yet of all the topics that Cobra found interesting about Reis, it was the soul of his soul.

The symphony of the soul, one every living soul has, is unique to each individual. None are exactly the same. As Cobra has found out over the years, yet most human souls have are usually loud and big, and follow a chaotic, unsteady beat. Demons - they do have souls - are quieter, darker, smaller. Their beat is more rhythmic, and steady like a band of marching soldiers footsteps. Orderly.

Dragon slayers are somewhere in between. Leaning more towards human. With big, loud souls, that have this clouded area wrapped around them. With the consciousness of their animalistic counterparts hidden away in a dark, and primal cave deep within the soul. The difference between slayers and demons, is that the counterparts is much closer to the surface, with a much less restrictive leash on them.

The pyro freak has a weird soul. With its outward characteristics of a human, yet the subconscious of a dragon. And hidden even further was the core of an etherious demon soul. It all mixed together in this weird combination, that somehow found a 'balance'.

Reis' soul is kind of like salamander's soul. But different. Very different. For the first part, Natsu died, then was recreated as a demon, disguised as a human. Reis never died - physically - but part of his soul was remade as demonic. Kind of like the stripper's. Except there was an actual demon that attached itself to Reis' soul, transforming it and him.

Cobra hummed softly to himself. Refilling his tumbler, and quietly sipping the burning liquor. Very interesting. He wished he could've got more though. He could only get some surface level stuff, considering how quiet the soul is. Yet what is lacks in volume, it makes up in quality. There was the deep bass undertone, playing lazily. Matching its cousin the guitar as it played a lovely little tune of amusement. The solid, soft beat of a drum still hummed in his ears, as it worked make a steady, slow rhythm. The tones of a ukulele happily strumming along to the slow pace of his soul. Revealing the comfort he felt... Hmmm...

Cobra's eye slid open, unsure of when it closed, as Macbeth takes the seat next to him. Plucking a tumbler from behind the counter, followed by filling it with his whiskey. Macbeth said nothing to Erik. So Erik said nothing to Macbeth. Instead content on remembering the weird, random, darker tones of the Vanish mage's soul.

 **-x-x-x-**

Reis hums contently to himself as he strolls aimlessly through the halls. Taking the long way back, a slow reluctance building within him. Yet soon enough, there he stood in front of his team's conjoined rooms. Sliding open the door, Reis quietly slipped into the empty common room that connects the four rooms. It was late in the evening and after not having proper beds for a couple months, everyone's wanting to just sleep. Especially after the race.

The Vanish mage silently walks through the common room and over to his shared room with Gajeel and Lily. Both of which were sound asleep, curled up in their respective beds. Reis smiled softly to himself as they snored softly, the door sliding close soundlessly behind Reis. Then he, himself tucked in for the night. Watching the two most important beings in his life, sleep peacefully.

With eyelids becoming heavier and heavier with every passing minute, and blinks growing ever longer, Reis swears silently to Gajeel and Lily he will reveal everything to him before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games. Which will starting in week's time. But they will be heading back to the guild the day after tomorrow. And Reis would rather not be around so many people when he has to break the news to Gajeel.

' _Tomorrow then. In the morning_.'

With that last conscious thought, Reis fell into a light, dreamless sleep.


End file.
